


Trick and Treat

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 代发。By kukulia说不好是哪一代背景,反正他们已经在一起了……





	Trick and Treat

“说起Dante，那家伙唯一的优点就是随遇而安，所以在分工和分红方面意外得好打发。”  
“那其实只是神经大条的副产物而已。”  
Lady慢条斯理地纠正Trish，一面把翻完的枪械杂志丢回Dante的办公桌。坐在桌上摆弄笔记本的金发美女抬起头，向她眨了眨眼。  
“Oh，你说得对极了，他有时的确是没谱到欠抽。最好能有个人来好好教训他一下。”

Trish和Lady闲聊的主角此时身在距DMC一千多公里的K市。两位女士绝不会想到，那位“神经大条”的恶魔猎人正在一间没有窗户的小黑屋里关禁闭，一道横过左右扶手的钢条将他卡在作为室内唯一陈设的那把审讯椅上，双手还很凄惨地被一副冷冰冰的手铐反扣在身后。  
Dante已经濒临爆发的边缘，如果真有什么命运女神的话，他现在只想朝她的屁股狠狠踹上一脚。  
说真的，谁能指望一个困在警察局疑犯审讯室里的半魔保持好心情呢？

 

霉运是从Dante抵达K市那天开始的，并且降临得毫无征兆。当时他只不过打算找个地方填饱肚子，那块“用餐者可免费品尝各种圣代”的广告牌就晃入了视野。毫不犹豫地踏入那家叫做“Bonne Chance”的Pub时，Dante完全没想到一系列“malchance”就在里面等着自己。  
注：bonne chance，意为“祝你好运”；malchance，意为“厄运”，都是法语。  
在塞下一份填满培根和莫扎里拉高级乳酪的披萨、一盘香滑的意大利炒面、一大块希腊烤羊肩、以及两客草莓圣代之后，Dante心满意足地准备结账，却发现搁在旁边座位上的背包不翼而飞。他愣了足有一分钟，才消化掉“拥有过人感知力的半魔在光天化日之下被小偷得逞”这个事实，继而意识到问题的严重性远远超出“检讨一下对美食的过分迷恋”就能解决的程度。  
——要知道，那包里装着他所有的现金、信用卡、护照、各种证件、手机，甚至换洗衣物。  
Dante颇为沮丧地望着面前一溜排开的空盘子，突然想起Vergil在他临行前说过的话。

 

据说世界上有一种人，开口必定是好的不灵坏的灵，大家习惯叫他们乌鸦嘴。尽管不能算作人类，Vergil却无疑是此类群中的翘楚。

“你忘了这个。”  
Dante推开DMC大门的时候，背后响起了Vergil的声音，他回过头去，发现自己的孪生哥哥正站在卧室门口，手里捏着一个信封。  
上帝，那是飞往K市——此次委托目的地——的机票。  
“噢，亲爱的哥哥，你的存在是多么美好——简直就像街角那家冷饮店的草莓圣代一样！”  
Dante快步走近Vergil，抽走机票的同时在他脸上很响地亲了一下。  
“丢三落四，漫不经心，”Vergil不为所动地推开Dante，“迟早你会栽在这上面。”  
“见鬼，可爱的弟弟即将远行，你就不能来点祝福什么的？”  
Dante一脸的痛心疾首。  
Vergil有些玩味地微眯起眼睛，揪着领子将“可爱的弟弟”拉了过来，用力吻上那张喋喋不休的嘴。后者很大方地打开齿列迎入他的舌头，享受起这个浓烈的FrenchKiss。  
“满意了？”  
分开的时候他们都在微微喘息，Vergil的声音听起来有些低沉。  
Dante没有马上回答。他摊开双手笑嘻嘻地倒退了几步，在门口停住脚对Vergil抛出一个风情万种的飞吻，然后转身向门外走去。  
“——现在我觉得你比草莓圣代还要好上那么一点了。”

 

“我要收回那句话……”  
Dante忿忿地盯着天花板，考虑回去后是不是也该给Vergil的屁股来上那么一脚。  
他宁愿面对一个加强连的Dagon也不想和人类的司法体系打交道，人类——他对自己母亲所属的这个种族抱有非常复杂的感情，或许不乏向往，却又抗拒太过接近，不过有一点是肯定的——这绝对不是一个适合用双枪或者大剑来交涉的族群。  
想到自己的武器，Dante不禁叹了一口气。出发前Nevan说想去著名的浪漫之都K市看看，考虑到这位美人鲜少提什么要求，Dante破天荒地没有带Rebellion，而是背着吉他盒出了门。可现在，Ivory、Ebony，连同装着Nevan的琴盒，大概都躺在这间警署的证物陈列室里。  
还真是有点对不住Nevan小姐，尤其是在她帮忙解决了自己的经济危机之后……Dante无可奈何地想。

 

Bonne Chance的老板在长达三十年的营业生涯里见过不计其数的吃霸王餐者，而眼前这位男士无疑是其中最英俊的一位。  
“钱包被偷了。”  
Dante的口气极其坦荡。他仰在真皮高背椅上，双臂抱胸，无奈的笑容里带着几分孩子气的破罐破摔，站在他对面的女侍者不由自主地脸红了。  
“经常有客人对我说类似的话，如果要一一分辨这些说辞的真伪，恐怕只能求助于警察以及测谎仪。”  
老板显然不像他的女员工那样关注客人的相貌，对他来说只要付不出钱，长得再帅也是白搭。  
“眼下我确实一个子儿也没有。”Dante耸了耸肩，“不过如果你愿意再等两天的话，我可以付你双倍。”  
老板露出了然的眼神，在他听来Dante不过是把“要钱没有要命一条”和“拖一天是一天”换了种说法而已，也许应该直接叫保安Brian——那位身高超过六英尺的大块头——来对付这个无赖。老板正打算摇铃，突然瞥见了Dante搁在一旁的吉他盒。  
“莫非你是个……旅行艺人？”  
一个绝妙的点子在老板脑海里冒了出来。  
“呃……”  
要解释Nevan的正职并非乐器实在太麻烦了，Dante皱了下眉，索性点点头。  
“我们Pub夜间的驻唱歌手最近身体不适，你可以代他演几场来偿还欠款。”老板摸着下巴把Dante从头打量到脚，觉得自己的决策真是太英明了，“你外形条件不错，就算唱得一般也……”  
Dante猛地站了起来——老板这才发现他并不比Brian矮——蓝眼睛里喷射出愤怒的火焰，带着强烈的压迫感逼向老板。  
“我只是……在征求你的意见，不愿意的话……”  
老板下意识地放软了语调。  
“居然说我‘唱得一般’！”Dante怒气冲冲地吼道，“今晚就让你见识一下什么是真正的Crazy Night！”

“你还是穿成我们第一次见面时那样最性感。”  
Dante登台前，Nevan在狭小的准备间里变回人形，用修长美丽的手指点着他的胸膛。“皮裤，军靴，敞着火红的风衣，”她轻轻地笑着，贴近Dante的耳朵——  
“外套下面什么都不穿。”  
“看来当年你对我的称赞都是真心的。”Dante挑起嘴角，“可是拜那该死的小偷所赐，这套是我最后的行头了。”  
Nevan将手指移开了一点，沿着Dante的胸线下行——腹肌，腰线，髋部——在到达更暧昧的地方之前停住了。  
“现在这身打扮也不赖。”她抓起Dante的手放在自己腰上，然后在炫目的紫光中化作一把电吉他，“尤其是衣服上的三根皮带……”

虽然Dante平时就很引人注目，但当他进入火力全开的“Show Time”状态，那又是截然不同的光景了。  
追光灯汇聚到Dante身上时，喧闹的Pub逐渐安静下来，舞台中心那个手持吉他站姿随意的男子吸引了所有人的目光。他浑身散发着与舞台气氛不太相符的散漫与放浪，可那副姿态背后似乎潜藏着无穷的张力与爆发力，令人想起静伏在山巅的雪豹。  
Dante缓缓抬起右臂，快到腰部那么高时忽然果决地向后一甩，在空中划出一道嚣张的弧线，原本懒洋洋的身躯整个儿舒展开来，脊椎在耀目的白光下拉伸成一张充满力量的弓。  
他的手指落上琴弦，仰起脖颈的动作让前额稍长的银发一齐向后滑去。音乐响起的同时，一声野性而狂放的呐喊席卷了在场所有人的听觉回路。

后来有不止一位的观众回忆说，那绝对是穿透鼓膜、一直震撼到灵魂深处的魔音。

“Bless me with your gift of light  
Righteous cause on judgment night  
Feel the sorrow the night has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow”

Dante喜欢一切能让自己全力挥洒的行为——sex、fight、或者rock——Lady总说他是不秀会死星人，可事实上他做这些从来都不是为了秀。肆意而行、像烈火一样燃烧，这是他唯一认可的生存方式——也许正因为如此，那些无论对人类还是恶魔来说都过于残酷的命运，才会最终被他踩碎在脚下。  
唱到尽情处，Dante脱下风衣向台下扔去，它立刻被无数只举起来争抢的手淹没了，观众们狂热的叫喊几乎把屋顶掀翻过去。Nevan说得不错，纯黑的紧身皮衣恰到好处地勾勒出Dante健美的身形，胸前那三道装饰性的皮带则含有某种微妙的束缚感，引人遐想连篇。

“Praise to my father  
Bless by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
the devils cry”

随着最后一个音符的休止，Dante双膝跪地，上身后仰，单手将Nevan挥向空中。惯性使他向台前滑行了好一段距离，直到追光灯渐渐熄灭，黑暗像潮水一样漫上他的身体。  
有那么一刻，Pub里静极了，随后整个大厅变成了火山喷发的现场，而这对Dante来说无异于一场灾难。数不清的手从台下伸上来触摸他，拉扯他的衣物，有人甚至开始奋力往台上爬，那股子热情简直能把他生吞活剥。历尽惊涛骇浪的恶魔猎人首次尝到了不寒而栗的滋味，那晚的退场几乎可以用落荒而逃来形容。  
最后，当Dante意识到演出时丢下去的那玩意儿是自己仅剩的外套时，黄花菜都凉了。

 

除了生物钟，密闭的审讯室里没有任何迹象能够见证昼夜轮转。被关进来的时候太阳刚开始偏西，而Dante已经瞪着天花板一侧的节能灯管发了快六个小时的呆，这会儿警局里除了夜班轮值人员和倒霉的疑犯们，估计没有其他会喘气的了。  
进局子也不是完全没好处的，至少今晚不必担心住宿问题了，他自我解嘲地想。

 

虽然Bonne Chance的老板表示非常乐意为“兼具偶像派外形与实力派声线的旅行艺人”提供长期住所，但刚被狠吃了一顿豆腐、并且再没有第二件风衣可丢的艺人先生对此敬谢不敏，第二天就拎着Nevan匆匆离开了。  
Dante本来计划速战速决完成委托，等拿到酬金后再慢慢料理别的麻烦，可是当那只委托对象出现在眼前时，他的头立刻大了一圈——  
就算是力量强大经验老道的王牌猎人，在完全陌生的城市里遇上体型娇小速度奇快老远见了你转身就跑的恶魔……也是，无法，速战速决的……吧。  
于是那一天，为数不少的K市居民在不同地点不同时间段邂逅了同一场漫长的猫捉老鼠游戏，目击内容大同小异：一阵飞沙走石袭来——眼前立时烟尘弥漫——电光火石一顿狂殴——两条身影一追一逃——留下遍地瓦砾狼藉。  
可想而知，K市巡警指挥部的报警电话整整一天都没消停过。

黄昏时分，当Dante终于解决掉那只恶魔，一面决心至少要把原订酬劳提高两成一面考虑要在哪里打发一宿的时候，四辆警车呼啸着将他围住了。  
制造各种规模的破坏一向是Dante的强项，然而他很少为此和人类的司法机构发生纠纷。诚然一方面是因为他的出发点基本不坏，不过最主要的原因还是在与恶魔有关的骚乱中，很难有人类的胆量和运气能够支撑他们活到踏上证人席，揭露造成破坏的罪魁祸首不是恶魔，而是前来对付恶魔的猎人。  
今天是干得过火了些，但应该还不至难以收拾的地步才对……望着闪烁的警灯，Dante心头飘过一丝不详的预感。

“有多位市民目击到你今天在Charling大街的一家餐厅殴打市长的儿子Thierry Gaulle先生，请跟我们走一趟协助调查。”  
——Thierry Gaulle？  
谁能告诉我这是哪根葱啊！！

 

“真是够了……”Dante把下巴搁在审讯椅前方的置物板上，用力合上眼睛：  
“没有酬金，没有晚餐，没有浴室，没有床，还得背上莫名其妙的官司——真是趟倒霉透顶的旅行——Vergil你为什么不去开占卜行？一定会大赚的！”  
“什么时候发现是我的？”  
就像凭空出现一样，熟悉的声音从门口传来，Vergil的蓝眼睛里闪过些许戏谑，抱臂倚门的样子闲适又优雅。  
“从行李被偷开始。”Dante呲牙一笑，“就算我再心不在焉，也不可能让人类的小偷得手，而非人类中又有谁会对一只陈旧的旅行袋感兴趣？”他直起腰靠上椅背，右腿架上左膝——  
“除了你，亲爱的哥哥。”  
“你弄丢的可不止‘一只陈旧的旅行袋’。”  
Vergil扬手将一大团东西抛在地上：Ivory、Ebony、“被偷”的行囊，而真正引起Dante注意的，是一件分外眼熟的红色风衣。  
“Hey！Vergil，我都不知道你居然这么Fan我！”Dante叫了起来。  
“我只是不希望这东西由于某人的愚蠢而落在不相干的人手上。”Vergil淡淡地说。  
Dante的眼睛似乎睁大了一下，随即吹了声口哨，笑容从他的眉梢、眼底、嘴角毫不掩饰地溢出来。  
“真是热情的告白，哥哥。”  
他从左膝上撤下右腿，让它落回椅面，然后很自然地分开双腿，摆了一个相当粗犷的坐姿。款式骚包的皮裤大喇喇地托出他腰部到大腿的线条，衣服最下方那条皮带刚好横过充满韧性的小腹，暗金色的装饰扣随着呼吸微微起伏。  
Vergil的视线扫过Dante两腿之间——仿佛是一种灼热的爱抚，隔着衣物熨过被注视的部位——那一带的形状很快发生了变化，Vergil轻轻地嗤笑了一声。  
“——真放荡。”  
“对着别人下体说这种话的时候，可不可以请你不要摆出和拿着YAMATO说‘DIE’时一样的表情……”

“我一直在想，你会撑到什么时候才联系我。”  
Vergil走到Dante面前，撑着椅子的扶手俯下身。  
“厄运就像一场强奸，不反抗，就得被干，”Dante抬了抬右侧眉弓，“这我可不愿意。”  
左手抚上弟弟的脸颊，Vergil用拇指在那微张的嘴唇上情色地摩挲——  
“要干你的不是厄运，而是我。”  
“Well……Mr. Vergil Doom，Huh？”Dante伸出舌头在Vergil的手指上舔了舔，忽然想起什么似地退开了些。  
“Nevan呢？别告诉我你没找到她。”  
“我把她留在门外了。”Vergil吻着Dante的前额，然后是眼睛，鼻尖——  
“还是你希望她看见我们接下来要做的事？”  
他在Dante的嘴唇上吮了一下。  
看着欲望的深蓝一点一点在Vergil眼底沉淀，Dante不由得笑出声来。  
“——真饥渴。”

Vergil单膝着地，双手扣住Dante的胯骨用力一拖，那火热的身躯就沿着椅面朝自己滑了过来，突出的髋部一下子撞在起拘束作用的钢条上。  
“喂！”  
Dante大声抗议。冷硬的金属障碍物在滑动中重重擦过他半勃的性器，尽管其间隔了一层皮料，感觉依然很不好。  
Vergil不为所动，他慢条斯理地解开Dante的裤链，彻底觉醒的阴茎正在内裤的束缚下挣扎，急切地呼唤着爱抚，可是被渴求的对象就像没看见一样，从从容容地将皮裤从那形状美好的大腿上剥下来，褪到膝盖以下。  
暴露出来的腿根是细腻的象牙色，绷紧的肌肉因接触到清冷的空气而有些战栗。Vergil隔着内裤按压了几下包裹在里面的器官，就像确认一样。手指很快退开了，Dante不满地抬起眼睛，却发现Vergil右肩之上危险地悬着一道暗影剑的光刃。  
“Damn！你该不是要——”  
反应不慢，可还是迟了……  
伴随着细微的布料撕裂声，一道干脆利落的切口将Dante的黑色棉质内裤从腰剖到底，无形的刀锋险险犁过关键部位的皮肤，在生理和心理层面上同时激起奇妙的锐痛。  
“这种脱裤子的方式对心脏实在不太好。”Dante朝搭在鼻尖上的一缕乱发吹了口气，摇着头说。  
“或者你比较信任SPARDA？他太招摇了，我没有带出来。”Vergil一把将那块已经不能叫做内裤的布片扯了下来。  
认识Dante的人无一例外都抱怨过他的脱线，如果他们能和Vergil多一些接触的话，就会发现，这种匪夷所思的性格根本就是家传的。

也许是碍于那块约四英寸宽的置物板，也许只是单纯想要如此，总之Vergil没有理会Dante的上半身，而是伸手托住了他的屁股，在稍微调整了一下位置之后，用力将手中紧窄的臀瓣掰开。  
有那么一会儿，Vergil没有采取任何进一步行动，只是静静地看着将要造访的部位——这比不打招呼硬上还要可恶得多，Dante恼火地想。  
当Vergil注视某样东西的时候，眼神总是很专注，苍蓝的虹膜像一层坚冰，掩盖起所有的情绪变化，就那样笔直地将目标牢牢锁住。Dante可以想象Vergil是怎样用视线碰触自己的：目光一定是胶着在他本人从未看过的那个地方，滑过外围的皱褶，在紧闭的穴口一圈圈徘徊，虹膜的冰壁下暗潮汹涌，愉悦地、耐心地、胸有成竹地，等待猎物自行崩溃。  
Dante现在等于是半躺在椅子上，铐在身后的手正硌着腰椎，置物板的存在使抬起上半身也变成了一项极为困难的工作。在Vergil的注视下，他感到自己就像砧板上的一块肉，可他的呼吸却变得更粗重，腹部益发剧烈地上下起伏，分身也似乎越来越坚硬了。

“光看就能满足了吗，Vergil？”Dante终于忍不住说道。  
“你认为呢？”Vergil的语调不紧不慢，大有进行拉锯战的架势。  
Dante朝天花板翻了个白眼，刚要发起下一轮言语攻势，一根手指——有那么一刻他甚至以为Vergil的目光真的实体化了——势如破竹地挤了进来，并且一插到底。  
“呃啊——”  
突然的刺入让Dante猛地向后仰起头，银发在椅背上来回摩擦，在他完全适应以前，第二根手指也闯了进来。Vergil的左手穿过他的右膝弯，把那条有些发颤的腿捞起来搁在肩上，腹股韧带的压力立刻小了许多。接着，埋在他身体里的两指并拢了，尝试般地转动了下，就开始缓缓向外抽，拔出三分之二后又以原先的速率往里压，做起了浅层的活塞运动。  
Dante一直认为他的孪生兄长在情事中最显闷骚本色：说得不多，做得可不少，而且一桩一桩恶劣至极。平常他让Vergil多头疼，做爱时Vergil就能把那种懊恼乘以十倍地返送回来，所以说天理循环还真是报应不爽……不过比起之前唐突的挺进，这种绵密然而并不剧烈的抽插就像一种安抚，不适的异物感很快淡了下去。  
Dante难耐地动了动腰部，觉得自己的性器涨到有些发疼了。

Vergil又一次抽出手指，接近穴口时他曲起指节，让两根指头横向地分开，于是那儿的肌肉被迫完全张开来，内部蠕动的嫩红隐约可见。另一只手的食指也凑上来，探入半个指甲盖，恶意地刮搔着。  
被打开屁股、被窥视内部、被近乎猥亵的手法摆弄……而这一切行为竟然发生在警察局，发生在一把用来约束疑犯的审讯椅上……简直令人发指！好吧，Dante自暴自弃地甩了甩头，抬起左腿架上Vergil的肩——  
要看是吧？干脆让你看得更清楚一点。

像是被弟弟这种有趣的举动吸引住了，Vergil终于把视线从Dante的下身收了回来。  
“希望我进来么？”他用染上暗哑的声音问，瞳孔的颜色就像深邃的夜空。  
Dante急促地喘息着，透过汗水沾湿的睫毛盯着Vergil。从他的角度并不能看见Vergil腰部以下的位置，但他知道那个器官一定和自己的一样又硬又热。  
“如果我说不希望……”他对Vergil挤了挤眼，“你说谁的情况会更糟糕？”  
一个堪称邪恶的微笑从Vergil嘴角浮现出来。  
“——我们可以试试看……”

“自作自受。”  
每当Dante遇到麻烦，他周围的人通常会这样评论。尽管Vergil嘴上从未说过一次，却总能让Dante将这个词体验到骨髓里去。  
日常的亲密接触使两人对彼此的身体都有种特殊的敏感，在立场对等的情况下，Dante至少有把握不会在Vergil面前显得太狼狈。可是现在——首先他的手不能自由活动，支在腰后的姿势甚至将下体更近地送到Vergil眼前；其次置物板挡住了他的视线，这让他只有在拼命挺起腰的时候才能勉强看到Vergil的胸口，而对方却能够肆意打量他的隐私部位。  
——自作自受似乎已经不足以描述眼下的状况了，是自寻死路才对。

Dante在心里挨个诅咒着将自己推至这步田地的各种因素，忽然想起一件事来。  
“对了……Thierry Gaulle是谁？”  
据说有一大群市民赌咒发誓说看见一个“身材高大的银发帅哥”把可怜的Gaulle先生揍得满地找牙，而他连这人原本有没有牙都不知道。  
“这名字我闻所未闻。”Vergil的手在Dante的会阴处来回揉按，然后滑向一侧阴囊，后者的呻吟让他满意地眯起双眼，“不过，有个穿得很没品的人类在我用餐时纠缠餐厅女招待，你知道这真的很影响食欲。”  
“因此你就在弟弟为了生活大计拼死拼活的时候，顶着一张引人误解的脸把市长公子扁了一顿？”  
Dante愤怒地抬起上半身，Vergil不慌不忙地掐进他淡粉色的尖端，于是受害者发出一声哽住般的叫喊，重重地跌回椅子里。  
“转移话题是没有用的，Dante。”Vergil吻上Dante的大腿内侧，用牙齿和舌头施予那块肌肤糖加鞭子的爱抚，“再问一次——”  
“希望，我，进来么？”

所以说，永远别在做爱的时候和闷骚的家伙过不去。  
Dante深吸了口气，努力在情欲排山倒海的冲击下保持些许清醒。  
“把，把我解开……”  
他认输了。

Vergil弹了弹弟弟高耸的分身，几滴透明的粘液悄悄地泌出来，他用右手食指温柔地接住它们，鲜明的触感让Dante的腹部猛烈收缩了一下。与此同时，暗影剑的闪光唰地将隔在他们之间的置物板和拘束条一并劈开。  
像被蛊惑了似的，Vergil倾下身去，在那张和自己极其相似的面孔上撒下无数雏鸟绒羽一样轻柔的浅吻，一边把指尖温热的液体涂抹在Dante锁骨下的深凹里。  
“你忘了手铐……”  
Dante在Vergil的怀抱里活动了一下身体，折在身后的双臂酸痛不已，提醒他还没有完全得到自由的事实。  
Vergil托住Dante的腰把他从椅子上拉了起来，两根坚硬的性器立刻碾在一起。这差不多是今天的第一次实质性接触，Dante发出一声满足的叹息。  
“我更喜欢看你戴着它。”  
Vergil贴着他的嘴唇说，将两人的腰部压得更近。  
Dante忍无可忍地在Vergil下颌上咬了一大口，狠狠一脚把倒了八辈子霉的审讯椅踢出去老远。  
他最终被压倒在那件失而复得的风衣上。

然后，谁都没有再浪费精力说什么了。

 

坐上返程飞机时，Dante如释重负地叹了出来，软软地靠在Vergil肩膀上。  
“说起来你这次到底是哪根筋搭错了？就为了让那该死的预言成真？”  
“因为你是不吃苦头就学不乖的典型。”Vergil翻阅着登机前买的报纸，头也不抬地回答。  
Dante忽然笑了起来。  
他从来就不擅于照顾自己。在Vergil回来之前，Dante的生活可谓是一团乱麻。鲜少收拾房间、不规律的作息、吃垃圾食品、受伤、卷入各种各样的麻烦——他用这些常人嗤之以鼻的元素填满了独居的二十年，并且至今仍在活蹦乱跳。  
他不会改变自己的性格，更懒得修正习惯已久的生活方式，但是他知道，生命里已经有些东西和以前不一样了。

感觉到Dante的头像大型宠物一样磨蹭着自己的颈窝，Vergil折起手中的报纸，迎上那双瞬也不瞬的蓝眼睛。  
怎么了？他无声地问。  
三千英尺高空的阳光从舷窗里照进来，Dante的眼睛看上去亮晶晶的，比秋日最晴朗的天空还要迷人。他伸出胳膊，亲密地揽住了老哥的肩头。  
“有你在，我马虎一点也没什么关系吧。”  
Vergil看了Dante一会，举起手在弟弟银色的脑袋上揉了揉，后者舒适地阖上了眼。

“你这次犯下的罪行可真够多的。”就在Vergil以为Dante睡着了的时候，他忽然不安分地动了起来，湿润的热气痒痒地喷在Vergil脖子上。“殴打市民，擅闯警局，破坏审讯室，还有劫走疑犯——数罪并罚的话，该判多少年？”  
Vergil偏过头，Dante的下巴还搁在他肩上，脸上挂着抹坏笑。他不以为然地挑了挑眉，眼底揶揄的神情让Dante的笑容一下子凝固了。  
“你漏了窃取证物这项。”Vergil平静地说，“那间审讯室里装有自动摄像头，临走前我把里面的录像带拿走了。”  
“——应该很有观赏价值。”  
他向彻底呆住的Dante勾起唇角，露出一个意味深长的微笑。

END


End file.
